Hetalia Orchestra
by pielover3.14cherrypie
Summary: Join the Hetalia nations when they gather in an orchestra!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so the Axis and Excalibur one will be next. I mean I will write two stories at a time, this one and the Exccalibur one. I got this idea during orchestra class today. BTW, I play the viola. Also sorry if I get some brass/woodwind/percussion instruments wrong, I'm more familiar with piano and string instruments. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Though I do own a viola and piano~**

* * *

It was time for an orchestra rehersal! All the countries gathered in a room to play their instruments. America with the saxaphone, England with the piccalo, France with the flute, Italy, Romano, Japan, Taiwan, China, South Korea, with the violin, Russia with the bass, Greece and Turkey with cellos, Germany with the bass drum, Sealand and Latvia with the triangle, Prussia with the trumpet, Switzerland with the tuba, Austria with the piano, and Canada with the viola.

And who else would conduct them but Grampa Rome, and his assitant Germania?

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down. . ." Grampa Rome said, making an attempt to settle the chattering nations down.

No one settled down.

"Ahem. . . Please settle down!" Grampa Rome said a little louder.

Again, no one settled down.

"SHUT UP!" Germany shouted, even though he was one of the insturment players. "WE CAME HERE TO PLAY MUSIC NOT TO CHAT CHAT CHAT SO LET'S ALL SHUT UP AND PLAY ALREADY!"

Everyone went silent except for the cricket chirping.

"YOU TOO CRICKET!" Germany shouted at the cricket, making him shut up.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Alright everyone. . . Get into playing postion and let's play 'Clog Dance!'" Grampa Rome said cheerfully. **(A/N I know Clog Dance is not very advanced but it's the only music I have for a whole orchestra that I can find at the moment. . . And it's for strings. . .)**

Everyone got ready to play

"One, two, ready, go!" Grampa Rome counted off.

Everyone started playing. It was terrible! Well, except for the Asian, Italian and Austrian nations. Because they were epicful! And Prussia was awesome. 'Nuff said. Canada was good too, but no one paid attention to him.

"STOP!" Grampa Rome yelled through the ruckus. No one heard. America's saxaphone sounded like a dying cow, and it was so loud! Russia was playing out of tune on the bass, Greece and Turkey were having a bow war, and England and France were playing WAAAAAY too high.

"Germania. . . Go tune Russia's instrument and calm down Greece and Turkey, please." Grampa Rome said, trying to keep steady. "Also, help England and France with their instruments- oh- FRANCE! FLUTES DO NOT GO THERE!" He yelled. Now, Grampa Rome was not the type to get stressed, but when people mess up his music- oh! That's what makes him really angry.

And you do NOT want to see him when he's angry.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Will try to update tomorrow or the day after because I will write the Excalibur one tomorrow if I have enough time. BTW Russia is a bass player because basses are low and the ONE bass player in the orchestra is really creepy. And Canada is a violist because SOOOOOOO many violins and hardly any violas, at least in the orchestra I'm in. Anyways hope you liked it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here is chapter 2! Sorry it took awhile, I was busy! And I have an audition on Thursday and still have to write the Excalibur story, so after this it will probably be updated on Friday! Credit to Kawaii Waffle-chan DESU for the ideas of the Nordics and their instruments! Well. . . Enjoy please!**

* * *

Just as Grampa Rome was about to have a break down because of the other nations, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" he called.

The door opened to reveal Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Denmark, and Norway with their instruments. Sweden with a clarinet, Finland with a flute, Denmark with a trumpet, Iceland with a bass drum, and Norway with a tuba. "Sorry we were late, we ran into some trouble on the way." Norway said, glaring at Denmark.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but-" Denmark started, but was cut off by Sweden raising his hand in front of Denmark, imediatly silencing the nation.

"That is enough." Sweden said flatly.

They took their seats. Finland was, to his disappointment, seated next to France. "Why am I always with the scary nations?" he grumbled to himself. France then gave him a rape face look, making Finland squel.

Then everyone started chatting.

"Alright everyone, from the top! Get ready!" Grampa Rome said.

No one listened, they just countinued chatting. Except the Asian nations.

"Get ready. . . " Grampa Rome said, starting to get annoyed.

No one listened. Except the Asian nations. Again.

"DON'T MAKE ME-"

That shut everyone up. I will not even put the rest of his sentence.

"Okay everyone. . . One, two, ready, go!"Grampa Rome counted off.

It was pretty good, except for the fact that America's saxaphone still sounded like a dying cow, Greece was threatening to string Turkey's heart on a bow **(A/N my friend actually threatened to do that to me XD I was calling her a muggle, which is a non magic person in Harry Potter XD)**, and there was a loud, high pitched squel from the flute section.

As soon as everyone heard this, they turned. Even Turkey and Greece, who were now decked in armor and had bows to their throats. Where they had gotten the armor, not even the author knows. Turkey had his cello in his hand, about to hit Greece and his sexy with it.

And what everyone saw when they turned. . . Was. . . Well. . .

France was at it again with his flute!

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Like I said, I am more experienced with string instruments, and not so much with percussion, brass, and wood wind. So, if I make mistakes with the insturments, please let me know! If you have suggestions, feel free to tell me! Okay bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm slow! I just have all this school stuff! After this I have to study. . . But that can wait til later. . . Sometime. . . Never XD BTW, guest person who reviewed, I'll try to put your O.C. in the next chapter. I hope that's alright! :)**

* * *

Everyone gasped.

"Stop it France!" Finland whined. England just gave him a "I know how you feel" look. Japan looked away, and Latvia covered Sealand's and his own eyes.

Suddenly, there was a _WHAM!_ France had fallen down, and Sweden was standing behind him, his clarinet at the ready. "Stay away from my wife." He said.

After that, there was a a silence. Then Greece and Turkey resumed their bow war.

Just as France was lifting his head up, England hit him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to the bloody frog! Up top man!" England said to Sweden.

"I think I'll pass." Sweden said plainly.

After that, France was out for awhile.

"Alright everyone. . . Get your instruments ready. . ." Grampa Rome said, irritated.

So, for once, everyone did. Even Greece and Turkey stopped their bow war. . . Only for a bit.

And by the end of the song, Greece and Turkey were decked out in armor, pretty much destroying the whole room. Germania lay in the corner, unconsious.

"Alright everyone. . . I guess that's enough practice for today. Just come back tomorrow, seven o' clock. . ." Grampa Rome said in defeat. "Oh but you three, stay after! I have to have a word with you!" He said, gesturing at France, Greece, and Turkey. France was still unconsious, but no one noticed that.

So everyone but Greece, Turkey, and France left. Greece and Turkey went over to Grampa Rome.

"Explain." Grampa Rome said flatly. He was in a bad mood today, so he did not act very Grampa Rome- like.

"It was all his fault!" Greece and Turkey said, pointing at each other.

"Alright. . . And where did you get that sexy armor? Do they have it in adult- XL?" Grampa Rome asked.

"No, just adult L." Turkey replied.

"Aw, man. Life's getting rough these days. . . No one to talk about my sex with. . . The only other thing I can talk about is food, and only Germania will listen to that~" Grampa Rome said sadly.

"I'll listen!" Greece said intently.

"Alright. . . Turkey, you are dismissed, and please don't try to wreck the room with Greece again, okay?" Grampa Rome said.

"Okay. . . I'll try. . ." Turkey said, leaving.

And no one remembered France.

*in the middle of the night*

"How did I get here. . .?"

* * *

**How did I do? Please review if you want! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY HERE AT LAST! I am slow and forgetful so I'm sorry! Maybe if I figure out if I can write fanfictions on my DSI I would be quicker... Also guest person, HERE IS YOUR OC IN HERE! Also I know I exaggerate France's personality a little too much, but we all need a pervert in a story XD jk but still... ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day the nations gathered on the stage. The concert would be in a week!

"The concert will be in a week. We need to perfect this music." Germania stated the obvious.

"But how do we do that? I mean we have America and France and Greece and Turkey to deal with... Finland is always too nervous so he messes up when he plays... Plus apparently we have a new arrival... Who was she again?" Grampa Rome said.

The door opened, answering his question. Out came a girl nation with teal eyes. "Hi..." she said. She was carrying an instrument case, with the name Singapore written in white Sharpie on the black case. Everyone stared at her. She sat down by Prussia, taking a shiny trumpet out of her case.

"Hey, you might be good at trumpet, but you will never be as awesome as me! Kesesese!" Prussia said to her.

"Shut it." Singapore said, holding her fist up, threatening to punch him, a hint of violet flashing in her eyes.

"Okay, mein gott..." Prussia muttered, backing off a little.

"Let us rehearse!" Grampa Rome announced. "France, don't try anything funny, and Greece ant Turkey, let out your anger through the music

And they rehearsed. America's saxaphone still sounded like a dying cow, but Greece and Turkey managed to play with only a few nudges of the bow and dirty looks. France was better, too... But he did manage to shoot a "call me" look at Finland. The new member, Singapore, played very well too, rivaling Prussia's awesomeness.

Prussia shot Singapore a mean look. "You play pretty good, but my awesomeness is too much for you- and everyone else in this not-awesome-except-Prussia world!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Of course! Cause I will win!" He was then hit with a flying frying pan that immediatly went back to it's thrower, who was out of sight.

"Haha, yeah right."

"Guys. Focus." Sweeden said plainly. They both focused on what Grampa Rome was currently announcing.

"... Well, it was better than I thought it would turn out. Maybe we can pull it off on the concert~!" Grampa Rome said happily.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! Suggestions and reviews are greatly appreciated! I haven't forgotten about my other colorful stories by the way! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
